


Boys do Strange Things

by TheSecretAuthorForever



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretAuthorForever/pseuds/TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: When Eleven is confused about many things she needs to ask Will about them, but when she finds everything out, she wants Mike to have pleasure.





	1. Moved

Part 1 takes place after Season 3 from the Point of View of Eleven.

When we arrived at the new house in Illinois, I didn’t know what to think. Leaving the place I called home, that cabin in the woods with my Dad after leaving my Papa at the facility. I had always considered that small town of Hawkins, Indiana to be my home. But not anymore. From Small town Indiana to Small Town Illinois. I have only been to Illinois once, but it wasn’t meant to be. I wonder if that will change this time.

The entire drive Joyce had been partly crying partly saying that we are finally leaving that fuckhole of a city. Will would finally be free from those demons and I could maybe live the life of a normal teenage girl and not of a weirdo with superpowers. My telepathic powers have not come back to me in such a long time, I used every ounce I had left up fighting the flayer and my powers have decided to not rejuvenate. I just wish I could call Mike and just talk to him again. 

Me and Mike had our troubles in the recent months, especially in the follow up to the battle at Starcourt. I also wish I could call Max, the person that I can really call a friend. She knows how to handle all the problems I couldn’t even start figuring out. Maybe once we get settled, I can get a hold of the phone. Before I left, the whole group made sure to give me a list of their phone numbers, but I already knew most of them.

So here we are in Illinois, the house seemed modest at best, a one-floor in the country. Joyce didn’t want to chance having the whole neighborhood being destroyed in the case of, god forbid, another attack against me and Will, so she bought the house nearest to the stores but far from most other houses. It had been a good couple hours since we had taken a break so when I got out of the storage van, I couldn’t help but stretch my body. You never know how cramped you are until you work out all the kinks.

I could see Will and Johnathan pull up in the car behind us. They also got out and immediately walked over to the driver’s side of the van. Joyce was still sitting inside the van looking in her purse. After about a minute she finally pulls out a key ring with two keys on it.

“I can’t believe we are doing this” Joyce said as she opened the door and left the vehicle. We all as a group started walking to the front door of the house. As I looked closer I could see that this house has been around for a while. While the previous owners had done a decent job of fixing everything, there was a few cracks in the pavement and a few small chips of paint here and there. Nothing too worrying. Joyce tried to open the door, making sure it was locked, before placing the key into the lock and twisting it. I could hear the lock click and when she tried again the knob turned easily allowing the door to open.

The door opened with a decently loud creak and Will was the first one to enter the new house. Eventually we all went inside and soon found the kitchen area, there wasn’t much here. The house was barren in terms of furniture and while we had a good amount in our storage van, the rest of it wouldn’t be here for another day or two due to a scheduling mishap with the moving company.

We quickly took a break and then went back to the car Johnathan drove so we could go get some food before we started unpacking. We all piled in the car with Me and Will in the back and Johnathan and Joyce in the front. Joyce was driving. We left the driveway and went to the main drag of town. There were the normal fast food joints, McDonalds, Burger King, Dairy Queen, and a few others. For today we were in a bit of a rush so we just stopped at McDonalds. We decided to eat in instead of getting take out and that’s when I realized they had a pay phone on the outside. I quickly searched my pockets and I luckily found a dollar worth of quarters so when we parked I told them I wanted to call Mike. Once I said Mike’s name Will face popped up and he said he also wanted to talk to him. 

Me and Will gave Joyce our orders and her and Johnathan went to order the food. Johnathan also said he wanted to talk to Nancy but he would let us talk to Mike first. The pay phone was in a phone box which was just big enough to fit both and me Will inside. I quickly put in the coins and dialed up Mike’s number of which I knew by heart. One dial tone, two dial tones, three dial tones and then a person picked up. It wasn’t Mike but instead it was his Mother.

“Hello?” Mrs. Wheeler said to Me.

“Uh, Is Mike there?” I said back.

“Who is this?” Mrs. Wheeler said.

“I’m one of Mike’s friends, Will’s here too” I said to her while looking at Will.

“Will? As in Will Byers?” Mrs. Wheeler said. “Didn’t he move away?”

“Yes, I’m… we just want to talk to Mike. It’s been two days, I bet he has been waiting to hear from us” I said back.

“Where are you calling from?” Mrs. Wheeler said to me.

“Illinois” I said.

“Well don’t talk long, I don’t know how this will affect my long-distance calling on my phone bill” Mrs. Wheeler said before a faint “MIKE!” Yell could be heard from the phone.

In the background of the call I could hear Mike said “What?” Back to his mom. When she told him he had friends on the phone it was literally seconds before I could hear his voice talking to me.

“El?” I heard him say to me in an exasperated voice. “El is it you?”

“Hi Mike” I said with a slight giggle.

“El!” He said to me almost screaming.

Then I felt Will touch my shoulder. “Tell him I’m here too.” Will said to me.

“Will’s here too” I told Mike and all of a sudden Mike’s tone of voice went down before quickly picking back up again.

“Awesome! Hey are you two in a phone booth?” Mike said to me.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” I said back to him.

“I was just wondering if you could tell Will to leave the box for a minute so we can talk in private.” Mike said to me. “I swear it won’t take that long”.

I turned to Will. “Mike wants to talk to me… in private” I said to him. Will didn’t object but he did look disappointed that Mike was still focusing on his Girlfriend more than his best friends. Will quickly left the box and I again talked to Mike. “Okay, Will’s gone”

I could hear Mike breathe, getting ready to talk. “We talked about this before, I could steal my mom’s car and drive to that stupid town of yours, pick you up and you can hide back in my basement. You know? Like before. It would be great. We could stay up watching movies, El, how long has it been since you had an Eggo?”

“You can’t make Eggos the same as he did.” I said back to him in a stern tone.

“El, we can just forget about Hopper, It’s been months El”

“I just want my… my fucking powers back so I can find him. He can’t be dead. There has to be a way he’s still here.” I said to Mike. Ever since he died, I have tried and tried and tried to get my telepathy to work again, but it doesn’t work. It never works. I know he is out there somewhere. He can’t be dead. It is impossible. 

“El, I just want to see you. I just really really want to see you again.” Mike said to me.

“I’ll see you at Thanksgiving, Remember?” I said to him.

“But that’s forever from now! How about I call a cab for you. The fare can’t be too much, A hundred bucks maybe? I can just grab it from Nancy’s purse” Mike said to me.

“Mike, I’m not going back to Hawkins. I’m not sure if I ever will.” I said to him. I was about to hang up the phone when I heard Will knock on the door of the phone box. “Mike, I’m gonna let you talk to Will for a while, I need to go inside to eat. Don’t hang up, Johnathan wants to talk to Nancy if she’s available” I quickly motioned for Will to enter the box and I swiftly handed him the phone and walked out. I didn’t wait outside for Will to finish, Instead I walked inside the McDonald’s and saw Joyce and Johnathan sitting in one of the booths near the entrance.

Joyce motioned for me to come sit down with them. I could see they had already gotten their tray of food. I sat down.

“Will still talking to Mike?” Joyce said to me. I nodded my head yes. I looked at the fries with a side of syrup. It was all I wanted and it’s what I got. As I started opening the syrup, Johnathan stood up from the table.

“I’m gonna see if I can talk to Nancy” Johnathan said as he quickly left and went through the door. Joyce didn’t really say anything. A couple minutes later I could see Will and Johnathan walking through the entrance.

“Nancy wasn’t there, she was at a Job Interview” Johnathan said sitting back down. Will sat next to me in the stall.

“I still can’t believe she didn’t get her job back with the post when they realized she was obviously correct about her findings” Joyce started saying before Johnathan chimed in.

“Well considering the paper went under quickly after most of the head staff died due to the Mind Flayer, I’m not sure it would of been a good time.” Johnathan said with a slight chuckle.

We quickly finished up our meals and he left the restaurant through the main door. We all climbed back into the car. That’s when I realized I completely forgot to call Max. I really wanted to, but we were already done and I felt that it could wait. If Mike is going to act like this anyways, I probably will prefer calling Max anyways.

We eventually get back to the house and we unload the first few boxes from the van. We marked every box so we have a general idea of where it is supposed to go. The house itself had A kitchen with a conjoined eating area, A small living room, and amazingly four bedrooms which for a house that looked tiny on the outside, actually were decently spacious. The trade off was that there were only two bathrooms, but it works.

The first few boxes were for my Room as they were some of the last things we packed. This also meant I had first dibs on which room I wanted. I chose the room closest to the kitchen which meant that Johnathan immediately chose the farthest room leaving Will with the one in the middle. Will didn’t seem to mind though. It took a couple hours, but we finally got everything that was in the van into the house. It was still in boxes, but at least it was out of the van.

For the first night, we knew getting our beds would be a lot of work so we just brought sleeping bags and used those on the hard wood floor. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but it was enough to let me sleep. When I got ready for bed, I was planning on taking a shower, but when I took off my clothes I realized something I was hoping would take a little longer to come back again.

I don’t know a whole lot about periods. I just know that every girl goes through them and it involves blood leaving the body. Something I’m used to feeling out my nose, not down there. Dad had let Joyce talk to me about it for a little bit and she gave me a supply of pads, but those run out during the last time. Instead of worrying about it, I just knew I had to talk to Joyce about this.

I left my room and found Joyce sitting with Will and Johnathan on the floor playing a board game. I don’t even know what the game was, but it seemed outlandish.

“Joyce, I need to talk to you” I said to her.

“El, yes! What do you need!” Joyce said to me. She immediately stood up as she said it.

“In private” I said to her. I think she could tell what I was going to talk to her about but the expression on her face going from panic to emotional understanding. She quickly walked with me into the bathroom and I told her what was going on. Joyce then opened up one of the cabinets in the bathroom and grabbed a few pads and then threw in a few tampons as well. It was awkward when she tried to explain to me how to use them long ago, but I eventually figured it out.

Joyce then put her hand on my shoulder. “If you need anything, whether it’s a problem with Mike or things like this. Just ask me. I’m your Mom now” Joyce said to me.

I looked at her and gave a small smile. She smiled back and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door on the way out. I should’ve asked her more questions, but I didn’t. I think I’m scared to ask her more questions. I know this is normal but, why does it have to involve blood? I cleaned myself off and started to insert a tampon, that’s when I heard someone walking towards the bathroom. Before I could even think about either concealing myself behind the curtain or running to lock the door, Will opened the door already undoing the belt holding up his jeans. When he saw me his mouth just opened in a gasp position.

“Will! Get out!” I yelled at him. He obeyed quickly as he immediately turned around and shut the door. I went over to the door and locked it. Too late is better than never. Eventually I got the tampon inserted and I washed my hands. I dried them off and finally opened the door back into the hallway. Will was right there in the “Need to Pee” position and he quickly entered the bathroom as I walked down the hallway back to the kitchen. But then I stopped. I backed up a bit. I could hear Will unbuckling his belt and lifting up the toilet seat. The seat hitting the back part of the toilet. I could hear him letting out a small moan of relief as the pee hit the water inside the toilet. 

A long time ago, Dad told me that Boys were no good because of their peeing devices. It was weird wording but I don’t think he wanted to tell me details. He told me if Mike ever showed me his I was to tell him immediately. I’m not sure what he would’ve done to him. I kind off want to see one. But I know if I asked Will about it he would probably yell at me. I don’t know how I would even begin to ask him about it.

The sound of his pee eventually stopped but I didn’t hear him flush soon afterwards. It was minutes later when I heard him grunt and say “Mike” under his breath as if to make it so nobody could hear him. I couldn’t hear anything fall into the water. A second later I heard him say “Shit” over and over again as I heard him take paper off the toilet roll quite violently. I could hear him putting his knees to the ground. What ever he was doing in there seemed to be quite annoying to him. Eventually though, he finally started to open the door and he immediately saw me standing next to the door.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Will said to me with a frantic look.

I had two options, either say I was walking to the back room which was currently full of boxes from moving, or ask him what he was doing in there. I don’t know if my decision was the correct one.

“I was wondering what you were doing in there” I said to Will. “I heard your pee stop falling like ten minutes ago”

“Who the hell listens to somebody pee?” Will said to me trying to avoid eye contact.

“Who the hell stays in the bathroom ten minutes after peeing and then doesn’t even wash his hands!” I say back to him. Will looks me in the eye when I say this. His face of guilt turning more to embarrassment. 

“El, just go to bed, I don’t really want to talk about this” Will said to me as he tried passing me down the hall. When trying, he bumped into me.

When he bumped into me, I felt something tingling on my skin, all the way from my head to my feet the feeling traveled. It was nothing like I had ever experienced. When it got to my head the third time I felt it. I felt blood dripping from my nose. Will was already walking towards his room and was out of my sight when I fully took control again.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Will walking towards the living room area. Before he could take another step, I froze him in his tracks.

“What the fuck!” I heard Will say. His feet were locked into the place and everything above was flailing. Will quickly turned his head to look behind him when he saw me. “Is.. do… do you have…”

“I think they came back” I said to him. I smiled.

END OF PART 1


	2. Connection

Will’s POV

El’s powers come back and the first thing she does with them is freeze my feet to the ground when I’m trying not to explain to her that I was jacking off? I mean seriously.

I look back to her and she put her hand down, I feel the silent grasp of my feet lessen and I try to pick my left foot up. It lifts. That’s nice.

“El, it’s great you have your powers and all, but I am really tired” I say to her.

“What were you doing in the bathroom Will?” El asked me again.

Telling El that I was masturbating to Mike’s image was not on my high priority list. I tried walking away again and of course my feet refroze. Fuck my life. I turn around again and look at El, of course with her hand up again.

“That was not an optional question” El said to me.

“I just peed! That was it!” I said to her.

“Then why were you in there so long?” El asked back. I had to come up with something quickly.

“I… I uh… I realized that I hadn’t pooped all day and I thought I may as well try to get something out of me. No luck, but you know, it was worth a try” I said back to her. I hope that was enough.

“Why did I hear you say Mike’s name?” El asked me again, walking up to me.

“El, look I don’t think you are ready to” I tried saying when she interrupted me.

“Ready for what?” El cut in.

“Well, You love Mike right?” I said to her. She looked at me with a face saying basically what she said next.

“Well duh, I love him” El said. I could feel the grasp on my feet being lifted again.

“Well when boys are in love, they… they like having fun. With others or by themselves.” I said to her. I lifted my foot again to check that it had been completely freed. 

“My room, now” El said to me, pointing her finger towards the direction of her room. I couldn’t really say anything so I just followed her. When we got to the room, she told me to sit on her sleeping bag, she was going to stand.

“O… Okay…” I said to her. I had no idea which direction this was going. I sat down on her Sleeping Bag, her plain gray colored sleeping bag. She stood above me and asked me more questions.

“When you say “fun”. What do you mean?” El said to me, no joking, completely serious.

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to tell you this, but don’t ask Mom saying that I wouldn’t tell you, don’t really tell anyone.” I told El. El just looked at me and froze my feet. Again nothing else but the feet.

“Tell me. Tell me everything” El said sliding her hand down but at the same time keeping the grip on my feet so I couldn’t go anywhere.

“Well… Uh… boy’s have… uh… penises” I said to her.

“The peeing devices?” She said back to me in a puzzled tone.

“Is that what Hopper called them?”

“He just said to avoid them”

“Yeah, that’s what this is.” I said back to El. Hopefully this would be the end of it.

“Keep talking” El said to me.

“El, you really don’t” I tried saying to her but before I could say anymore she froze the entire bottom half of my body. This was only getting worse.

“Tell. Me.” El said to me looking straight into my eyes.

“Penises feel good when you touch them… I mean when I touch them… I mean when the person who the penis belongs to touches it, shit” I tried saying. The first one was the worst, the second one could be true but I don’t know and the third one is the bonafide truth. I don’t know how El interpreted this though.

“Does… does Mike have a penis?” El asked me point blank.

“Yea… yeah… all boys have them” I said back to her.

“Have you seen Mike’s?” She asked me. There were many outlets this conversation could of had, this was one but it was on the lower end of probability.

“Uh, no… uh… not in a long time” I told her. Only twice though and it was in the shower when we were like five years old so it doesn’t really count. I don’t even remember what it looks like.

“Does yours look like his?” El asked me. Is this really going in the direction I think it is going?

“Uh… I assume? So? I mean they can’t be that different” I told El hoping that I could run, but my lower half was still completely frozen. El just looked at me, not saying anything. Then she started moving slightly closer to me, and then again she stepped slowly. Eventually she was right up to me.

“If Mike is laying down, I want to try something” El said walking away from me. My lower half was still frozen as she went scavenging through boxes. It took her about a minute but she finally found she small box she had packed. Out of the box came a radio and a few pieces of cloth suitable for being made into blindfolds. She tuned the radio to be as staticky as possible and put the blindfold on. I couldn’t see what she could see, but she seemed to smile. I was amazed that her nose hadn’t bled a drop yet. “Will, what is BiSeMonth Magazine?”

Wait, is Mike reading BiSeMonth? No way, El must be lying. There is no way.

“What is it Will?” El said again to me. She was still looking in the void.

“Uh… it stands for Bisexuals Monthly… it’s not appropriate for you to see” I say to her. I watch her as she just stands there, then all of a sudden her jaw drops.

“There are two guys, one guy has something in the other guys mouth, it’s like some kind of body part.” El said to me.

“El, you should really not be looking at that, Mike is doing something really personal right now”

“Mike is just itching his groin, he has been for since I saw him” El said to me.

Mike is jacking off to BiSeMonth? This has to be a joke. There is no way. El is playing me. But, my dick… my dick is starting to get hard. Shit.

“His face looks so happy, like he doesn’t have a care in the world” El said.

My dick was at full length now. If El saw this I don’t know what would happen next. I have to solve this. I move my arm slowly to get my hand near my groin and slowly creep my hand into my pants. I finally reach my penis and give it a few strokes. It feels so good, yet when I finally touch it I hear El weirdly gasp. I looked over to her, she still has the blindfold on. I have no idea what she gasped at. I move my hand back up from my groin and to my chest.

“Mike just stopped what he was doing” El said to me. She still had her blindfold on. I could feel my nipples were hard as well as my dick. This is great.

I slowly circled my nipples through my shirt and I then saw El do the same through her own. Okay this is weird.

“What are doing El?” I asked her.

“I’m copying Mike” she said back to me.

I moved my hand down to my groin and El did the same as well.

“Did Mike just move his hand down there?” I asked El.

El just watched and then she finally said something. “Something isn’t right, Mike’s face looks super worried right now.”

This can’t be happening. I have to make sure. I move my arms frantically in the air.

“Now Mike is just messing around with his arms, I don’t know why he is doing this” El said to me starting to get exasperated.

“Uh El? I think I have control over Mike’s body.” I said to El. She looked over to me and pulled off her blindfold.

“Then it worked” El said to me.

What the fuck is going to happen now.


End file.
